


In your arms

by stubsel



Series: Promptis Fan Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, as in actually sleeping ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/pseuds/stubsel
Summary: Day 02: Bed Sharing





	In your arms

It had started as a habit. Every now and then you would see the Prince of Lucis peacefully snoring away, leaning against his best friend’s shoulder or head resting in the other’s lap. It had stopped to be an unusual sight a long long time ago.

 

If asked why he chose the smaller blond boy over anyone else he’d always shrug 

“He’s soft”, he’d say.

“He’s warm”, he’d say.

“He’s safe”, he’d say.

 

After a certain shift in their relationship, (or maybe even before that? no one could tell exactly when they’d gone from “just friends” to “boyfriends”) you had a better chance at seeing them together than separated. That included their sleeping habits.

 

Of course Noctis still took every chance he got at taking a nap leaning against his boyfriend, Prompto’s fingers threading through his hair as he did so.

 

Those moments weren’t limited to naps though. More often than not they would stay at eachother's places until late into the night, playing games, talking about nothing in particular, joking and cuddling. The prince spontaneously staying over at his commoner boyfriend's place had given the security department a heart attack more often than anyone would like to count. Not that Noctis or Prompto really cared about that. They were dumb teenagers in love, not caring about security, just caring about eachother and their happiness.

 

When they both were barely able to keep their eyes open, they turn off the lights and snuggle close, almost merging into one person under the soft blanket and tell eachother how much they loved the other. They didn’t care about time then, just the feeling of the other’s heartbeat against their own and the security that they were  _ there _ . Would always be there.

 

They made eachother feel safe. 

 

Prompto kept Noctis’ nightmares at bay, gave him something to hold onto when it became too much to bear, when old wounds flared up again. Prompto was his safe haven.

 

Noctis was a clingy sleeper, reminding Prompto that he wouldn’t ever leave, that he was stuck with him. Noctis spent every minute of their shared life reminding Prompto of his value. That no one could ever replace him. That he was needed. Noctis was Prompto’s cornerstone.

 

When asked why they only ever slept curled up together they would both shrug, looking at eachother and smiling.

 

“I kinda really like him”, Noctis would say.

“Yeah, me too”, Prompto would reply. 

 

They’d twine their hands together and bump shoulders. Nothing would ever be able to get between these two and that was just right.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!  
> [@schattenlurch](https://www.schattenlurch.tumblr.com)  
> [@stubsel](https://www.stubsel.tumblr.com)


End file.
